


Традиционные ценности

by Fannni, Russian_Fic_Store



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannni/pseuds/Fannni, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store
Summary: Акути Тежасуини Джиоти гем Эстиф Арква леди Форпатрил-Форратьер любуется своими мужьямиАнонимно до окончания Зимней Фэндомной Битвы-2020
Relationships: Ivan Vorpatril/Tej Arqua Vorpatril/Byerly Vorrutyer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Традиционные ценности

Проходя по аллее зимнего сада вдоль административного крыла замка Форхартунг, Теж думала о том, что некоторые ценности не меняются с течением времени. Сколько бы ни прошло лет и сколько бы ни минуло поколений. Например, мало кем оспаривается всерьез полная гармония с миром в целом и с собой в частности. Вечная ценность, более или менее традиционная в самых разных культурах на самых разных планетах. Может быть, не везде и не всегда признаваемая самой ценной, но точно одна из.

Красота осеннего листопада, пожалуй, тоже может быть отнесена к таковым — в парке поддерживалась плюсовая температура, но часть растений предпочла проигнорировать комфортные условия и руководствоваться исключительно сокращением светового дня, и потому гравиевая дорожка была обильно усыпана алыми и желтыми листьями, Теж поддевала их при каждом шаге острыми носами полусапожек, и потревоженные листья сопровождали каждый ее шаг сухим шорохом и шуршанием. И это, наверное, тоже можно было отнести к вечным ценностям, пусть и не самым важным.

Просто к некоторым ценностям привыкаешь настолько, что они перестают осознаваться. Как, например, к тому, что если ты сам или твоя семья достаточно влиятельны, то тебе никому и ничего не требуется объяснять, достаточно всего лишь выразить желание — и рядом всегда найдется кто-нибудь (Айвен называет их подхалимами, но Теж никогда не нравился несколько пренебрежительный оттенок в значении этого слова). Кто-нибудь, например, в красно-синем мундире, кто с вежливым полупоклоном откроет перед тобой двери… например, в зимний сад..

Однако привычность и повсеместность вовсе не делает такие вроде бы незаметные ценности менее важными. Просто они как воздух. Он везде, он привычен и незамечаем до полной невидимости. Если он исчезнет — ты и не заметишь. Ну, до следующей попытки вздохнуть, конечно.

Под подошвами полусапожек захрустел гравий — здесь дорожку обрамляли строгие туи, похожие на почетный караул и считающие ниже своего достоинства оголяться из-за жалких сезонных изменений. Истинные юные форы-вояки в своих черно-зеленых мундирах, такие же чопорные и непоколебимые. И такие же растерянно мягкие, если подойти поближе и погладить. Они напоминали Теж Айвена, но не нынешнего, а совсем молодого, того, каким он был при их первой встрече. Как же давно это было!

Дорожка повернула, и впереди на нее легли два широких световых квадрата, как раз там, где в почетном карауле черно-зеленых стражей имелся разрыв. Теж невольно замедлила шаг. Она специально прилетела в замок Форхартунг заранее, оставив себе достаточно времени до начала Совета графов, и точно так же специально пошла к Залу советов кружным путем через зимний сад, куда выходили окна административного крыла, где имели свои кабинеты многие, кому по долгу службы часто требовалось тут работать, задерживаясь допоздна. Как, например, тому же полковнику Айвену Ксаву Форпатрилу.

Многие Теж не интересовали, а вот полковник Айвен Ксав — очень даже. Но сейчас, приближаясь к окнам кабинета, хозяин которого, как она и надеялась, пока еще его не покинул, Теж вдруг засомневалась и почувствовала себя неловко. Ей даже сделалось немножко стыдно, словно она собиралась подглядывать… ну, собственно, именно это она ведь и собиралась делать. И отступить в последний момент было бы по меньшей мере глупо. Теж решительно тряхнула головой, сделала два быстрых последних шага и остановилась, осторожно выглянув из-за туи.

Впрочем, с тем же успехом она могла бы и не осторожничать — обитатели кабинета ее бы все равно не заметили, и даже не потому, что находились в ярко освещенной комнате, а она — в полумраке вечернего зимнего сада. Просто были они слишком заняты… делами?

Хм…

Теж присмотрелась к развернутому в сторону окна лицу Айвена Ксава, к движениям его губ и бровей, к острой складке, возникающей временами на лбу, к такому характерному подбородку… и убедилась — да. Разговор идет именно о делах, и это очень важный разговор об очень важных делах. И совершенно неважно при этом, что сам Айвен Ксав вальяжно откинулся на спинку кресла из темного дерева и такой же темной кожи, а Байерли Форратьер устроился рядом, на широком подлокотнике, и тоже слегка облокотился о высокую мощную спинку. Просто им так удобнее.

Айвен Ксав. Полковник Форпатрил. Просто полковник, не в отставке, хотя и отслужил дважды по двадцать и вроде как более не причастен к своему бывшему департаменту, занимается исключительно делами графства, но... «Дорогая, ну ты же понимаешь, фор не бывает бывшим, мы все военные, дорогая, это не пустые слова, быть фором — значит служить…»

Теж беззвучно фыркнула. О, да. Она понимала.

Мужчины! И их мужские традиционные ценности и не менее традиционные игры. Они везде одинаковы, что на Джексоне, что на Барраяре, что на древней Земле. И у них всегда все очень и очень серьезно.

Айвен Ксав вообще очень серьезный полковник (Теж смотрела на родное лицо за двойным стеклом и чувствовала, как в груди у нее разливается тепло, щекотное, пушистое и улыбательное: почему-то наблюдать за почти семейной сценкой вот так, со стороны, оставаясь невидимой для ее участников, доставляло ей особое умиление). Очень, очень серьезный. Когда она последний раз слышала шуточку по поводу умственных способностей Айвена Ксава? Или какую другую шутку (дружеские подначки не считаются) по его поводу? Да пожалуй, лет двадцать уже как, а то и все тридцать. Сейчас точно никто не рискнет, дураков нет. Самоубийц тоже. Очень, очень серьезный полковник Айвен Ксав граф Форпатрил.

Что же касается Бая…

В этот самый момент Байерли Форратьер как раз искренне и совершенно открыто расхохотался, запрокинув голову (чем тут же заслужил очень укоризненный взгляд со стороны очень серьезного Айвена Ксава). Мотнул головой, вскинул руки ладонями вперед в извиняющемся жесте — все, мол, все, я снова серьезен и весь внимание, что ты там говорил про налоги? Волосы на виске сверкнули серебром в ярком свете потолочной панели. Айвен потянулся рукой и взъерошил отросшую челку — не столько лаская, сколько намекая, что пора бы уже и подстричься, неприлично серьезному человеку ходить с такими патлами, к тому же фору и, в общем-то, где-то в чем-то даже немного графу.

«У неконституционной монархии есть свои плюсы, — задумчиво сказал тогда император Грегор. — Самодержец мы или нет? Значит, просим и требуем. В конце концов, скверный бы из нас вышел правитель, не сумей мы достойно распорядиться человеческими ресурсами… ну то есть достойно вознаградить нашего подданного, проявившего столь выдающиеся таланты? — Губы императора были абсолютно серьезны (смеялись только глаза), и они еще чуть шевельнулись, эти губы, прежде чем сжаться в решительную тонкую линию, и Теж скорее угадала, чем услышала: — И посмотрим, что выйдет».

К тому времени Теж уже знала, что на Барраяре награда представляет собой нечто довольно специфическое и ничуть не походит на то, что подразумевают под этим словом на других планетах. Это не деньги, не земли или другие материальные ценности, не ордена и медали, не сферы влияния и не налоговые льготы. Во всяком случае, так считали все, кто окружал Теж — Айвен Ксав, леди Элис, граф аудитор Форкосиган, император Грегор Форбарра и даже Бай (хотя последний и пытался это горячо отрицать, громко вопия о своей недостойности) — наградой за хорошо проделанную важную и сложную работу на Барраяре служила новая работа. Еще более важная и сложная.

А что может быть сложнее и ответственнее, чем управление собственным графством?

«Очень тихий громкий скандал», — так назвала леди Элис сложившуюся тогда ситуацию с присвоением графского титула Байерли Форратьеру, законному супругу Айвена Форпатрила (бывшего к тому времени графом уже шестой год и почти даже переставшего через день напоминать окружающим, как же он этого не хотел). Титул был присвоен личным императорским указом с туманной формулировкой «За выдающиеся заслуги перед Отечеством».

«Очень, очень, очень тихий громкий скандал, — сказала тогда леди Элис. И добавила с хищной улыбкой, так напомнившей Теж улыбку даже не Айвена Ксава, а почему-то Байерли: — Они этим подавятся, но слопают. А Барраяру пойдет на пользу».

Леди Элис оказалась права: к необычной семье привыкли, пусть и не сразу. Может быть, дополнительным рычагом воздействия сработало то, что Айвену Ксаву (а значит, и Баю, они ведь теперь официально работали вместе) сразу же выделили кабинет в административном крыле замка Форхартунг. Этакое ненавязчивое подтверждение статуса и жирный намек тем, кто хотел бы донести свое чрезвычайно ценное негодование до вызвавших оное персон, на то, куда им следует с этим негодованием обращаться.

Теж смотрела на двух прекрасных барраярских мужчин, затянутых в парадные мундиры (ох, как же им обоим идут мундиры! Даже Баю, который поначалу кричал, что совместить его с мундиром можно только в гробу), и улыбалась. Перед ней за двойным стеклом кабинета разворачивалась типичная для форов семейно-производственная зарисовка, где одно неотделимо от другого, почти что идиллия по-барраярски. Традиционные ценности в чистом виде, самые что ни на есть традиционные: супруги совместно работают над общим семейным проектом. Что может быть традиционнее?

Они обсуждают что-то по делу, но даже в деловом разговоре они полностью синхронные, ловят и продолжают жесты друг друга, предугадывают фразы. Ушли первоначальные смущение и стеснительность, касания и объятия абсолютно естественны. Можно сесть на подлокотник кресла, потому что так удобнее обсуждать, можно прислониться плечом к плечу партнера и не шарахаться друг от друга, если вдруг кто-то войдет.

Бай опять засмеялся, заправил за ухо выбившуюся полуседую прядь.

Ну да, седины у него за прошедшие годы прибавилось. А вот серьезности — ни на гран. Впрочем… (Теж почувствовала, что ее улыбка становится еще шире, просто до неприличия шире) именно этим он ей и нравится, и Айвену Ксаву тоже нравится, как бы тот ни супил свои фамильные брови в деланом осуждении.

Так что нет, Бай не стал серьезнее (и хвала мирозданию, дженксонианским покровителям Святых Сделок и барраярскому императору!). Но нельзя сказать, что не изменился. Подуспокоился. Из глаз цвета вишневого бренди ушли постоянная настороженность и глубоко спрятанный надрыв, тонкая и ранее обычно язвительная улыбка стала мягче и увереннее.

А еще он больше не считал нужным тщательно прятать нежность, и ее оказалось так много, так невозможно мучительно много, горячей, невостребованной годами и, очевидно, казавшейся ранее самому Баю никому ненужной и лишней, что у Теж иногда ночами почти замирало сердце: неужели все это — мое? Ладно, ладно — наше! Все равно ведь слишком, втроем такое не вынести… Вот разве что только... впятером?

Продолжая улыбаться светло и нежно, Теж бросила последний взгляд на подсмотренный кусочек чужого (не чужого!) счастья и заторопилась вперед по дорожке. Это Айвену Ксаву с Баем можно не спешить и еще минут десять пообсуждать свои крайне важные и серьезные мужские дела — им потом всего-то пройти до конца коридора, напрямую. А ей оббегать по зимнему саду до входа, а потом еще назад и на второй этаж, чтобы попасть на балкон, предназначенный для зрителей. Сегодня на Совете будет решаться судьба нового законопроекта, над которым Айвен Ксав и Бай работали последние полгода, и Теж ни за что не хотела опаздывать на такое важное (и серьезное!) мероприятие.

***  
Теж все еще продолжала улыбаться и позже, сидя на почетном месте в первом ряду балкона и глядя вниз на своих прекрасных мужчин. Она уже получила воздушный поцелуй (быстрый, украдкой) от Бая и смущенную улыбку и насупленные брови от Айвена Ксава и знала, что теперь до самого конца заседания они будут старательно на нее не смотреть. Очень старательно.

Теж поставила локти на бортик, опустила подбородок на скрещенные пальцы и подумала, что во всем Совете Графов нет ни одного мужчины красивее Айвена Ксава или Бая. И уж точно нет никого добрее, ответственнее, мужественнее и… Просто нет. Нет. Ну нет же! Жаль, что близняшки не успели вернуться, как собирались, они бы тоже гордились папочками.

Акути Тежасуини Джиоти гем Эстиф Арква леди Форпатрил-Форратьер пребывала в полной гармонии с собою и миром и полагала, что ей чертовски повезло с мужьями. С обоими.


End file.
